Pokemon: Destiny Unfolds
by Hokona
Summary: When 2 kids start their adventure into the world of Pokemon, they'll find out that there's more to it than just battles...
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura- Hey its Sakura Heartnet with another story!  
****J.A.R.N.W.F.- Hey don't forget about us!**

**Mamoru Kado- yeah!**

**Sakura- fine J.A.R.N.W.F. and Mamoru are helping me….**

**Mamoru- neater of us own Pokémon…..**

**Chapter one- journey's begin**

Mamoru Kado is a 10 year old boy with long brown hair, purple eyes, he wears a purple t shirt, a black hoodie jacket, it zips up, and tan cargo shorts, dc shoes and black ankle length socks. His Eevee always follows him outside her pokeball.

Ruka is a 10 year old girl with long red hair, blue eyes, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Her Umbreon always follows her outside his pokeball.

They were both about to both start their journey in the Pokémon world but who knows what lays ahead of them.

"Hey Prof. Elm" Mamoru said walking into his lab

"Ah Mamoru right on time" Prof. Elm said "I was just about to give Ruka her Pokémon"

"Hi Mamoru" Ruka said, Mamoru and Ruka been friends ever since they were little kids

"Ok time to choose your Pokémon" Prof. Elm said

"First we have Chikorita" he said letting the Pokémon out of its ball

"Second we have is Totodile"

"And third we have is Cyndaquil"

"Now choose carefully" he said finally

"I'll take Chikorita" Mamoru said

"Fine then I get the opposite.. I chose Cyndaquil." Ruka said

"Ok here's there pokeballs and a pokedex for each of you" Prof. Elm said

"Thanks" the two kids said at the same time and set off on their journey

"Our new pokemon are so cute" Ruka said but then someone jumped out of a tree and stopped Ruka from talking

"Hi my name is Kairi" the girl said "and I would like a battle with you two" Kairi was look about 10 or 11, pure black hair with an orange bandana, and green eyes, she wore a red tank top and grey pants, with purple and black shoes, she also wore black gloves that go up to her wrist, and a blue backpack

"With both of us?" Ruka asked

"Yep!" she replied

"Ok then who do you want to battle first" Mamoru asked

"No silly both at once" she said

"Are you sure" Ruka asked

"Yeah I got two Pokémon" she said when two Pokémon came from behind her a plusle and minun

"This is Plusle and Minun their not from this region" Kairi said

"Fine then let's go" Mamoru said

"Ok…then…." Ruka said

The battle went on forever but they got interrupted by a thick fog

"What the" Kairi said

They saw 3 people… well 2 people and a Meowth

"Who the hell are you?" Mamoru yelled

"Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the starts above! Jesse! James! Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth that's right!"

"Holy shit! Talking Meowth!" Ruka yelled

"Come give us your Pokémon like good little kids" one of them said

"Why the hell would we do that" Kairi said

"Fine then we will have to take them away from you" the other said

"Then fight for it!" Kairi said without a care on the world

"Fine!" and then they sent out 4 Spinarak and 1 Ariados

"How the hell are we going to do this?" Ruka asked

"You guys have more Pokémon right?" Kairi asked

"Of course, don't you see them standing next to us?" Mamoru asked.

" Then lets use them!" Kairi said with excitement

"Ok then….. GO EEVEE!" Mamoru yelled

"Um….go Umbreon" Ruka said

With that they bet the Pokémon

"God how can you do it you just started" the team rocket dude said

"Meowth your turn" the team rocket girl said

"With pleaser" Meowth said

Then the Meowth jumped into the battle

"That's it! Plusle and Minun use thunder!' Kairi yelled

"Umbreon use shadow ball, Cyndaquil use ember" Ruka said

"Eevee use shadow ball, Chikorita use razor leaf" Mamoru said

And that knocked out the Meowth and team rocket to the next universe

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Kairi yelled

"Yeah I guess" Ruka said

"So…" Mamoru started to say

"Um….. what do we do now" Kairi said

"How about we go on a journey all together!" Ruka said

"Sure why not" Mamoru said

"Yeah why not" Kairi said

And that moment those 3 kids set of their journey together as friends

**Sakura- so… how was it**

**Mamoru- it was awesome right**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.- leave a review and then the next chap will come out faster! Review now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon: Destiny Unfolds Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hellllooooo! This is justarandomNightWorldfan, and I will be writing this chapter (Mamoru wrote the first 1)! I'm just an amateur writer, but CC is always welcome when I write. Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows, so if you want to drown in niceness and optimism, then go ahead and flame me. One more thing: if you came here to read a super-descriptive fanfic, GO HOME!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Pokémon, and neither do you!**

The three trainers walked along Route 29 from New Bark Town, just talking about random things and watching the wild Pokémon run around.

"So… What are your parents like, Ruka? I've never seen them before, despite knowing you forever." Mamoru said, looking over at the redhead. Ruka smirked.

"Let's just say that Dad is someone very… important and Mom is a Pokémon researcher. And yours?"

"Uhm, well, my dad is the Elite 4 Champion. And my mom is a gym leader." Mamoru rubbed his head, blushing.

"Woah! So I'm gonna have to beat both your parents to become champion?" Kairi asked, to which Mamoru gave a short nod. "Well then, they're going down!" Kairi grinned.

"Not a chance! Dad is the best trainer out there! You couldn't even beat Clair-Ocaasan, let alone Lance-Odousan!" Mamoru said, being completely out-of-character, coming out of the blush and holding his head high. Ruka laughed. "So how about you, miss High-and-Mighty? What do your parents do?"

At this, Kairi deflated. "I never knew my parents…" she said, looking down. Ruka raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"That sucks." Mamoru said, quickly becoming his usual, quiet self once again. "I don't think I could live without knowing Mom and Dad."

"It isn't so bad, seeing as I've never met them before. How can I miss someone I've never even met?" Kairi laughed a bit, but it sounded forced.

"Well… on that happy note, let's have a race!" Ruka said, trying to get Kairi's mind away from the obviously touchy subject. It worked, and pretty soon the three kids were bolting to Cherrygrove City.

Ruka got to the city first, with Kairi second and Mamoru right behind them.

The kids then came to a PokeMart and decided to go in and look around.

Ruka finished buying pokeballs for everyone when the two entered. She handed each of them 5 pokeballs and kept 5 for herself.

"What are these for? Why'd you get these for us?" Kairi asked, looking at the pokeballs.

"I bought them because I can." Ruka smirked and lead them outside. "Now. Let's catch some Pokémon!"

**(Mamoru's POV)**

I looked at the pokeballs in my hands. Of course, knowing Ruka I had a feeling she'd do something like this. Her parents are rich, so she likes to spoil her friends. She really was a nice person… on the inside.

I slowly walked out to the water, Eevee following behind me, and looked for something to catch. I didn't know how to do this, so give me a break!

Suddenly, a little blue Pokémon jumped out of the ocean and landed right in front of me. The thing was looking at me with big eyes.

**Horsea: the Dragon Pokémon. Its big, developed fins move rapidly, allowing it to swim backward while still facing forward.**

I put away the pokedex and stared at the Pokémon. It stared back.

After a few minutes of what I thought was pointless staring, I hesitantly reached into my pocket and pulled out some Pokémon food.

"Are ya hungry?" I asked it, holding out my hand.

**(Ruka's POV)**

I looked out over the ocean on the coast of Cherrygrove. I'd always loved the ocean, it was so… fascinating. Not as fascinating as the sky, but still interesting. I then looked down at Umbreon and smiled. "Come on, Umbreon! Let's go catch you some companions!" He nodded.

We ran to the other side of the city and into the grassy areas where the Pokémon were.

Pretty soon, we ran into a Pidgey. I pulled out the pokedex.

**Pidgey: the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.**

"Hm. So you're a common Pokémon?" I asked it, to which it tweeted indignantly. I put my hands up in defense. "Hey! I didn't say that was a bad thing!" it seemed to huff (I have no idea how it did, but it did) and turned its back to me. "Man, you're just like Mamoru on soda. Whatever, I don't care."

The Pidgey turned half-way around to look at me out of its left eye, as if to say 'who is that?' Man, that Pidgey had an ego! What a Figjam (1).

**(Kairi's POV)**

I grinned at Plusle and Minun. The twins grinned back.

I had been sifting through the grasses in hopes of finding a cute Pokémon to catch, and lo-and-behold! I pulled out the pokedex to search the Pokémon that looked suspiciously like the "raccoon" from an anime I used to watch (2).

**Sentret: the Scout Pokémon. It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind.**

The Pokémon was sleeping, curled into a cute little flufball. This catch was going to be easy!

**(General POV)**

After a while, the three friends met back up to show off their Pokémon. Mamoru went first.

"This is Horsea, guys! Isn't he cute?" He called out the tiny blue Pokémon for the girls to see.

"Yea! I may just have to go out and catch one of these myself!" Kairi exclaimed, picking up and squeezing the poor, unfortunate Pokémon. Ruka nodded in agreement.

Then, she sent out her Pokémon. "Everyone, this is Figjam." Ruka said proudly. Mamoru chuckled at the name, already knowing the meaning of the Australian slang word.

"What is it? And why did you name it Figjam?" Kairi asked.

"He's a Pidgey. A very _egotistical_ Pidgey."

"Oh, that explains the nickname. He sounds like _you_ Ruka." Mamoru said, trying to smother his sniggering with his hand.

"He does _not!_" She replied, glaring at her childhood friend and blushing madly.

"Does too."

"Does _not_!"

The two bickered back and forth until Kairi finally cut in. "Can you two lovebirds quit the lovers' quarrel so I can show off _my _Pokémon?"

The two outraged kids turned to her and, flushing various shades of red, said in unison, "We are NOT lovers!"

Kairi shrugged. "Whatever you say. Anyway, this is Sentret!" She sent out a striped brown Pokémon.

"Aww! It's cute!" Ruka said, looking at it. But then she pouted. "How come I'm the only one who gave my new Pokémon a name?"

"I don't like nicknaming my Pokémon." Kairi said and looked at Plusle and Minun.

"I never really thought about it…" Mamoru remarked, putting a finger to his chin and looking at the sky.

"Well. Whatever." Ruka huffed. "Now… where to next?"

"We go to the GYM!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing at the sky dramatically. Then she turned to the other trainers. "So where is it?" Mamoru sweatdropped and Ruka looked at her incredulously.

"Kairi, there _is_ no Gym in this city." Ruka informed. "The first Gym is in Violet City."

"WHAAAT?" She nearly shouted. "NOOOOOO!"

**END CHAPTER 2**

**Figjam—"F***ck **I**'m** G**ood,** J**ust** A**sk** M**e!

**I'm pretty sure regular animals don't exist in Pokémon, so a raccoon would be a made-up animal in an anime ;)**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.: Aaand… scene. Yes, that was the end of the chapter. And Sakura-chan's gonna write the next one.**

**Mamoru- And I'll write the one after that…**

**J.A.R.N.W.F.: And then me again! And then… you get the point. And now I shall retire back to my computer and… read fanfiction! With popcorn :)**

**Sakura: Well, there you have it! I'm writing next, so look forward to my awesome writing skizzles. **

**J.A.R.N.W.F.: See that super-ultra-smexy link down there? If you click it, I'll give you a bunny.**

**Mamoru- And that's her super-ultra-weird way of telling you to review!**

**Sakura: So do it, okay?**

**V Click Here V**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
